Sisterly Bonds
by Fanatic-Fanatica
Summary: Team Japan is preparing for their entry in the World Tankery Championships, when the Command structure suffers a serious blow. With the Commander and Sub-Commander out of the equation, the Team must either find a new pair of commanders, or forfeit the Championships. Is Miho Nishizumi up to the challenge of taking Japan to the top of the World? PROLOGUE HAS BEEN REDONE.
1. Draft Prologue

**Sisterly Bonds**

Ami Chono stood atop the commanders hatch of her tank. Her raven coloured hair was hidden within a combat helmet and all but her her shoulders up , was hidden within the tanks turret.

"Driver," she called out, "Adjust course to 85 degrees, three-quarter speed."

"Yes Commander!" came the feminine reply. The aged tank clattered as it turned, its diesel engine roaring. The following Type-61's copied the action, keeping up. Ami-Chan was not in her usual tank. Until recently, she had commanded a Type-90 MBT. That was soon replaced by a brand-new Type-10. On this occasion, however, her mount was a Type-74 Battle Tank. State-of-the-Art when it was first produced, it was now vastly second line, but still in limited service with the JGSDF.

"_Shinhoto_ Chi-Ha Number 17, storm the forest. Escorts, keep that tank in your sight, we don't have many of them." Far away, a lone Type 2597 _Shinhoto_ Chi-Ha medium tank rallied its escorting Chi-Ha's and Te-Ke's, attacking the false targets inside the forest.

"Chi-To 5, report."

"We have sighted targets and have taken aim. Requesting permission to fire?" Ami nodded subconsciously.

"Engage targets at will."

"Commander," the driver said over the internal radio, "We are too close to the ravine. Shall I bring us further from the bank?"

"Negative. Remember Kawachi-San, if this was an actual match, we would be trying to surprise the enemy. The lower parts closer to the ravine are enough to hide our Type-74's and -61's."

"Right," Kawachi acknowledged, "Maintaining course and position."

As the Type-74 drew ever closer to the side of the ravine, small fragments of the bank crumbled away, tumbling down the bank and splashing into the water below. The ravine, wasn't a real ravine: it was artificial. Built to simulate the conditions that the Team would come up against during the nearing World Championships. The Type-74 force was not the only group close to the gash in the earth. Another group of smaller pre-war tanks were supporting the post-war MBT's. They were lead by a tiny Type-94 Tankette. Not the strongest, but reasonably fast as a scout tank.

"Type-94 01 to Lead Tank, we are closing on targets."

"Stand by 01," Ami responded, "Wait until my tank has passed your aim, then begin firi-." The transmission was cut off by a loud _*BANG!*_

"Lead say again..." The Tankette's commander did not know that Ami's Type-74 had been hit by a false round fired from one of the fire-capable targets. The round had somehow managed to knock out the tanks radio. "Lead? Lead please repeat last statement. Oh hell, driver all stop! All vehicles halt and begin firing at targets!"

The group of Japanese light tanks came to a stop and aimed their turrets at the targets across the ravine. They instantly began emptying their stocks of ammunition, successfully taking out the numerous fire-capable and non-fire aluminium targets. But the Lead Group was in the way when the order to fire was given. Fortunately, the numerous 37mm rounds that hit the Type-61's and the solitary Type-74 simply bounced off. But as the Tankette's commander realised her error, the fatal bullet had been fired. Another Type-94 had already shot half a clip of 6.5mm machine ammo. One round jammed inside the Type-74's tracks. All it took was one.

"This is Lead 2! Hold your fire!" The next tank in line ordered. The chatter of machine-guns and the booming of small-calibre cannons held abruptly. But it didn't stop the bullet in the tracks from forcing two track plates apart just enough to shear the pin holding them together.

It sounded like the crack of a rifle. The instant the pin broke, the tanks' engine began pulling the track from underneath its road-wheels and coiling it up inside the mudguard. With a drive wheel spinning uselessly there was nothing to stop the rapidly moving MBT from swerving right, careering straight into the ravine. Ami-Chan instinctively ducked inside her vehicles turret, closing the hatch behind her.

All eyes stopped and watched in horror as the Command Tank began rolling viciously down the steep sides of the ravine. The gun barrel was snapped off by a boulder, the other tracks broke off and various pieces of metal and equipment came loose from their stowage boxes and went flying. An almighty cascade of water signified that the Type-74 had landed, albeit upside-down. The arena speaker system crackled into life,

"All vehicles, cease training. I repeat, all vehicles are to cease training _immediately_ and assist in rescue of Lead panzer." came the terrible announcement.

As all the other tanks closed in on the ravine and two JGSDF armoured recovery vehicles were released from their hangers, the Tankette's commander was stuck to her seat.

"I don't believe it," she choked, "There's no _way_ Chono-San could have survived that!

**Perhaps this isn't the best intro ever, but oh well. Hopefully it will hook **_**someone**_**.**


	2. Prologue REDONE

**Sisterly Bonds**

Ami Chono stood atop the commanders hatch of her tank. Her raven coloured hair was hidden within a combat helmet and all but her her shoulders up , was hidden within the tanks turret.

"Driver," she called out, "Take us right, towards the ravine, quickly."

"Yes Commander!" came the feminine reply. The aged tank clattered as it turned, its diesel engine roaring. The following Type-61's copied the action, keeping up. Ami-Chan was not in her usual tank. Until recently, she had commanded a Type-90 MBT. That was soon replaced by a brand-new Type-10. On this occasion, however, her mount was a Type-74 Battle Tank. State-of-the-Art when it was first produced, it was now vastly second line, but still in limited service with the JGSDF.

"_Shinhoto_ Chi-Ha Number 17, storm the forest. Escorts. keep that tank in your sight, we don't have many of them." Far away, a lone Type 2597 _Shinhoto_ Chi-Ha medium tank rallied its escorting Chi-Ha's and Te-Ke's, attacking the helpless light tanks inside the forest.

"Chi-To 5, report."

"We have sighted targets and have taken aim. Requesting permission to fire?" Ami nodded subconsciously.

"Engage targets at will."

"Commander," the driver said over the internal radio, "We are approaching the ravine."

"Affirmative, Kawachi-San, slow our speed, I'll keep scanning for enemies."

"Right," Kawachi acknowledged, "Maintaining course and slowing."

As the Type-74 drew ever closer to the side of the ravine, the tremors it created made small fragments of the bank crumble away, tumbling down the bank and splashing into the water below. The ravine, wasn't a real ravine: it was artificial. Built to simulate the conditions that the Team would come up against during the nearing World Championships. The Type-74 force was not the only group closing on the gash in the earth, however. Another group of similar post-war tanks were supporting a push. They were lead by a tiny Type-94 Tankette. Not the strongest, but reasonably fast as a scout tank.

"Type-94 01 to Lead, we are closing on targets."

"Stand by 01," the commander of the enemy Type-69 responded. A short while later she followed up with "Withdraw to a safe distance."

"Right." The Tankette's commander replied. The little machine turned around and trundled away.

"This is Lead. Take up firing position, we have the enemy Flag Group in sight. When I give the word, let them have it!"

The group of Chinese- and Japanese-built tanks came to a stop and aimed their turrets at the targets across the ravine. They instantly began emptying their stocks of ammunition, successfully taking out a hapless Type-61. Ami's Flag group kept crawling forward, undeterred, returning fire. The Type-74's 105mm gun bellowed, knocking out a Type 62 light. The Team playing the enemy didn't have any tank that were a match for the '74. What they did have, was a trick up their sleeve. AMi galred at the behemoth that crashed from the undergrowth.

"What the _hell_ are they doing with a Type-90?!" she screamed. Immediately, she began adjusting the radio frequency

"This is Commander Chono! Type-90, Hold your fire!" She ordered desperately.  
"Chono-San," The '69's commander called out, "You always taught us to be innovative! We thought-"

"You KNOW the rules!" Chono snapped sounded like the crack of a rifle, "I can't raise the Type-90. PLEASE tell me it's SDF crewed?" The '69's commander was taken aback.

"No. We, uh... we borrowed it."  
"You _what_?" Chono yelled, "That tank isn't restricted by the conduct of Sensha-Dou! It has no legal ammunition, it fires _live_ rounds!Who are they aiming for?" There was an audible gulp from the headphones.

"Yours."  
Ami-Chan slowly looked up in horror. True to Yushari-San's word, the 120mm smoothbore L/44 gun of the Type-90 was pointed directly at the Type-74. There was no doubt an APFSDS round was already loaded in the gun breech.

"Tell that Tank not to fir-!" The cannon spat. Four pieces of aluminium sabot flew off the needle like round and spun through the air. A split-second after the first piece hit the ground, the round penetrated the Type-74's hull.

The tank exploded. The air compression forced Ami out of the hatch and through the air and she came down hard. There was larger secondary explosion as the ammunition racks blew. Racked by internal stresses, the tank gave up the fight to stay in one piece. The turret was thrown off in an almighty concussive blast. It sailed majestically through the air, in the general direction of Chono-San. Ami saw the threat before her and scrambled to her feet. But before she could begin running towards it (to prevent it landing on her) the wrecked turret finally fell down, clipping her head. The helmet she wore was not up to the task of repelling several tons of burning metal and duly caved in. The turret bounced back up before coming down again, sliding along the floor before stopping, leaving a still body in its wake.

All eyes stopped and watched in horror as the Command Tank, still moving at the time it was hit, reached the side of the ravine and began rolling viciously down the steep sides of the ravine. The tracks broke off and various pieces of metal and equipment came loose from their stowage boxes and went flying as the shattered vehicle descended the steep cliffs. An almighty cascade of water signified that the Type-74 had landed, ending its final journey. From start to fiery finish, the escapade had taken less than a minute. The arena speaker system crackled into life almost immediately,

"All vehicles, cease training. I repeat, all vehicles are to cease training _immediately_ and assist in rescue of Lead panzer." came the terrible announcement.

As all the other tanks closed in on the ravine and two JGSDF armoured recovery vehicles were released from their hangers, Ono Yushari was stuck to her seat.

"What have I done?," she choked, salty tears streaming down her rosy cheeks "There's no _way_ Chono-San could have survived that!"

**Slight change to the story, but the outcome is the same. A much better effort on my part.**


	3. Burdens

_**Chapter 1: Burdens**_

Far out to sea, beyond the farthest reaches of Hokkaido, a ship sailed. It's size was so massive, it put some of the largest warships in the world to shame. This vessel was no warship however. It's seemingly flat deck gave it the appearance of an aircraft carrier, but it carried a miniscule amount of planes and none was armed. The deck of the ship wasn't truly flat either. It was extraordinary, a floating city. Large buildings, a transport infrastructure and even mountains adorned its surface. If you woke up on this ship without the knowledge it was a ship, you would truly believe you were standing on dry land.

Towards the rear of the city ship, powerful engines roared. The occasional boom of a large calibre weapon thundered out every now and then. Moving through the one of the ships numerous woods, eight ancient battle tanks skirmished, shooting eachother and gunnery practice boards. As they all converged on one another, they fired their guns as one, blowing the last target to smithereens.

The commanders hatch to a Panzer IV Special popped open. A head of light brown hair rose from the darkness and into the the light. The brown eyes of Miho Nishizumi contracted as sunlight made contact with her pupils. The Panzer's other four hatches opened, the two turret side mounted doors pushing open the Schurzen armour, and another four feminine heads appeared.

"Well done guys!" Miho exclaimed proudly, "That was the best we've performed for a while. We can't allow ourselves to get lax before our friendly with St. Gloriana next week."

"We know Nishizumi-San," Anzu shouted from atop the Hetzer, "This is the thousandth time you've told us!" She said it like it was getting annoying, but it was all in good fun. All the girls were looking forward to the rematch against the British-style academy.

"OK, any criticisms?" Miho called out. Sono Midoriko, Mallard Team commander, slapped the side of the Char B1.  
"We could have used the 47mm gun more Nishizumi-San. The 75mm may be more powerful, but it doesn't traverse."

"We should've rushed headlong into the enemy!"  
"Momo-Chan, it was just an exercise-" Yuzu could be heard saying.  
"I don't care, we didn't fire the gun enough!", Kawashima-San fumed. She stood there, head poking through the commanders hatch of the Hetzer, mulling for a moment, before adding, "And don't call me Momo-Chan!" Anzu giggled and patted the top of Momo's head.

"Now now Kawashima-San, don't start crying again!" she said almost mockingly. Momo frowned. Nobody had forgotten her joyous tears after the Final Match of the Nationals. She was starting to feel like the others were keeping her in line with it. Somehow, it always seemed to work.

_*Whoosh!*_

Out of nowhere, something very fast and very loud zoomed overhead. None of the girls had heard it coming. They'd been distracted by Momo's ranting. But now their ears were working again. A deep rumble had filled the air and as the girls looked up into the sky, they saw the source... or rather sources. A bright white JSDAF T-400 jet aircraft soared overhead. Two blue shapes, Mitsubishi F-2 fighter jets, flitted around it, keeping an eye on the British-built executive transport. The three machines eventually faded into the distance, but they could still be heard.

"What was all that about?" Noriko Isobe asked rethorically. Doubtlessly, no-one had an answer.

The captain of the Ooarai Academy ship was stunned. Normally, the only air traffic the ship would get was the occasional helicopter, usually carrying new students from the mainland. But a Self Defense Force Jet? AND it's escorts? Sure, the ship had a small airfield, but she was pretty sure it couldn't handle a jet of any kind.

_"Ooarai Academy Warship, This is Sparrow 17, do you copy?"_ The captain licked her lips and took the radio microphone to her mouth.

"This is Ooarai Academy, We copy."  
_"I repeat, Sparrow 17 requesting urgent permission to land. I have two very important passengers on board and it is imperative they are on your ship within five minutes." _  
The captain was understandably confused. "May I ask why Sparrow 17?"  
_"I can only tell you they need to see the Sensha-Dou team at once."_  
"OK, but I'd need to kno-"  
_"No! This information is on a need to know basis only and you do not need to know!"_ The captain was taken aback, but remained calm.  
"Very well. You have permission to land. I shall arrange transport for your passengers."  
_"Thank you Ooarai. Sparrow 17 Out."_

***  
Slowly, but surely, the T-400 glided towards the airfield. The runway may have been small, but the pilot was an expert. He brought the plane down and to a stop with just metres to spare. As the jet taxied off the runway and towards the terminal building, the F-2's themselves landed, stopping far short of the end.

Eventually the transport came to a halt, the engines idling down. A Type 95 Kurogane Staff Car was beside the jet in seconds. The three passengers were already down the steps of the jet and making their way towards the car, sliding in behind and beside the driver. With no time to loose, it sped off, its destination: The Sensha-Dou hanger.

Just minutes after departing, the Kurogane was in front of the gates to the sand filled arena. As the driver conversed with the with the gate operator, the passengers watched a growing dust cloud in the distance. Suddenly, the eight panzers of Ooarai Girls Academy burst forth from the forests. First, the massive Tiger P came into view, followed closely by the Type 89B, the StuG III, Char B1, M3 Lee, Chi-Nu, Hetzer and finally, the star of them all, the Panzer IV. With the gate to the arena opening, the little Japanese car sped towards the tanks.

Seeing the little staff car high tailing it in their direction, Miho realised something was up.

"Mako-San, take us to point." She reached up to her neck and activated the radio mic strapped there, "All panzer, halt." In due course, the eight tanks rumbled to a stop, their engines winding down and clanked dead. The hatches of the Panzer IV creaked open, all five heads poking out to watch the Kurogane stop just ahead of them.

The vehicles two doors opened. The driver stepped out to allow the passenger in the rear seat to exit. A highly decorated SDF General got out of the car. His peaked cap made him look taller than he really was, but the girls could tell he was very important.  
The second passenger squeezed out of the rear seat and stood alongside the General. He wore no uniform. Instead, he wore a smart blue thing that really set him apart was his skin colour. He was european, or at least, white american. His blonde hair was dazzling under the bright sunlight. As Miho jumped off the Panzer IV, the pair of gentlemen began walking towards the tanks. In an instant, the men had reached the tanks and for a moment, there was silence.

"Could you all exit your panzers please!" The General spoke suddenly, "I don't care if you get off of them, just let us see you. Hatches opened and doors clanged as the Ooarai teams showed themselves. The european man looked over the teams with a stern face. His eyes settled on each tank for a moent, analyzing the crews. Erwin, Saemonza, Caesar and Oryou atop the Sturmgeschutz. Sodoko, Gomoyo and Pizomi next to the Char. Noriko, Taeko, Shinobu and Akebi with the Type 89. Then the Panzer IV, Mako's sleepy eyes peeping over the driver's hatch, Saori desperately trying to pull Mako from the seat and Yukari and Hana squeezing from the turret doors. Satisfied, he turned to look at Miho, smiling deeply.

"Miho Nishizumi," he spoke in perfect Japanese, "I've heard a lot about you and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to meeting you." His clear, smooth tone made Miho feel at ease, but she sensed it was a bit of a ruse. Even so, she still smiled back at him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr...?" she paused, "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Latham. Lewis Latham, Head of the-"

"International Tankery Commissionary Board!" Yukari excitedly finished for him, "I don't believe it, Latham actually came here! To meet us!" Akiyama-San pranced about, unable to contain her joy.  
"What's so special about him?" Saori asked, underwhelmed.  
"He's only the most prominent figure in Western Style Sensha-Dou in the world! He also owns four tanks himself, including a Tortoise!"  
"Forgive me if I haven't heard of him." Mako mumbled lazily.

"Not many people from your country will have heard of me," Latham pointed out, "It's only natural that Japanese Sensha-Dou is the focus in Japan. Same with Western Tankery in the USA, France, England, Canada and even as far east as India."  
_*Ahem_* Latham spun around to find the SDF General tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Mr. Latham. I am happy you have found the someone we need to talk to, but you are talking about things that are currently of no concern."  
Latham turned back to the girls, "Excuse me a minute." He said. He bowed quickly before dragging the General off to a distance. Although they were now a bit too far away to be heard, All the girls could see Latham's expression. Wrath. Miho didn't like this. Not one little bit.

"We can't just walk up to her and say 'Take command of your country's team, you'll do great!' It doesn't work like that where I come from General Takahashi."  
"Oh really Mr. Latham? I beg to differ."  
"Jesus Christ General, she's got enough on her shoulders already." Latham fumed.  
The General was indifferent, but his anger was now starting to show, "This will mean something to Japan, Lewis. We haven't won the Internationals since 1989. Back then, Our victroy was the highlight of all the tankers in all Japan. But the International competition has faded from the limelight. We may have sent a team every year, but this time, we need Nishizumi. If the news comes from you, she will take it better, but I hope you now understand my lack of patientence. If Nishizumi refuses... we cannot send the team."  
"General, I understand perfectly, but it burns everytime I think about how this could've been avoided. It feels like you're trying to make me correct the mistakes of your National Team."  
The Takahashi had cooled down somewhat as he spoke his final sentence, "Come Latham. We must set our feelings aside. She must be told now."

"Girls," Latham's voice echoed around the empty hanger where he had summoned them, "I'm sure you are familier with a JGSDF commander by the name of Ami Chono?"  
"Yeees! Our instructor from when we first reformed the Sensha-Dou team." Anzu Kadotani exclaimed triumphantly. All of the girls nodded in acknowledgment of the straight-forward woman.  
Latham grimaced and swallowed his pride, "Chono-Senpai was involved in a training accident three days ago," Whatever noise the girls had been making faded away, "This was not a military training exercise. She was the recently appointed Commander of the Japanese submission to the World Tankery Championships in France this year. However, whilst getting the team into shape, a group of her entourage took some of her advice a bit to seriously.  
'The Championships aren't too dissimilar from the National Tournaments you have here. Older battle tanks are used, though some of them are much newer. Most of the command structure of the team thought they would use their 'intuition' and borrow a tank forbidden from the Championships to use in their training session.  
However, the Type-90 Main Battle Tank they appropriated was not and will never be, equipped with allowed rounds.  
'At about 4:10pm that Type-90 fired a high-density depleted uranium anti-tank round at Commander Chono's tank, a Type-74. Despite the extra protection for the championships, the vehicle could not take the hit and promptly exploded."

The room was dead silent. All the girls, whether they had been taught by Chono or not, stood completely still, shocked to the core. They didn't know how to react.  
"The destruction of Chono's tank lead to the deaths of three tankers. Ami was not one of them," There was a mass sigh of relief, though they were still sad that three girls had died.  
"By some miracle she survived. She was thrown out of her tank upon impact of the round and her helmet, despite its restriction, still managed to stop her skull from being crushed."

"Crushed?" Saori questioned, "By what?"  
"The tank's turret. It was blown off in the explosion. It almost landed on her," Takahashi put in, "It grazed her head, but the helmet she was wearing prevented her untimely death. However, it couldn't stop the force of a dozen tons of metal falling and I'm afraid she isn't unscarred. She's in a coma and she won't be coming out of it anytime soon."

"That's why we're here Miho Nishizumi," Latham said, "Because we want you to take over the Team. We want you to take Team Japan to the finals of the World Championships."

Needless to say, Miho was understandably shocked. And so was the rest of the Ooarai Team. And when the news got out to the rest of the ship, the entire population was also taken aback.

And they wanted the answer to the same question: Why me?

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out guys. I'm afraid life has intervened somewhat. And I feel as if the quality has gone down again.**


	4. Oh, What do I do?

_**Chapter 2: Oh, What do I do?**_

The hanger was quiet. Miho sat, alone, on the turret of the Panzer IV. Her thoughts were clouded with unsurety, unmade decisions racking her mind. Such was her state, she had requested that even her best friends leave her be. Understandably, the Anglerfish Team was distressed, angered by the sudden weight left on Miho's shoulders.

"Why?" Hana Isuzu asked. A normally level headed person, Hana was giving a rare show of negative emotions, "Why our friend? Why didn't you just choose someone else from the team? Someone more qualified for the position of Commander?"

"There is no-one else," Takahashi indirectly told everyone, "The entire command structure of the team has collapsed following the incident with the Type-90. Before you all ask, I will tell you now: Much of it was involved with the scandal. Some have been arrested, others have been suspended and a few have resigned. There is not enough of it left to put the team back together using its own resources."

Erwin stepped forward, skeptical, "Then if you couldn't use existing team members, why not call in a civilian with Sensha-Dou experience? It has been done before, has it not?" A ripple of agreement went through the Oarai girls.

"No-one outside the team was willing to take up the responsibility," this time, it was Latham who spoke, still staring into the distance, "We asked. Some have _other_ arrangements. Most simply said No. We asked Darjeeling from St. Gloriana, Katyusha from Pravda, Kay from Saunders, even Anchovy of Anzio. They all said pretty much the same thing." He paused.

"What did they say?" Akebi asked, hoping to satisfy hers and everyone's curiosity.

"Send Miho Nishizumi. Darjeeling said it would be interesting to see how she could handle it."

Kawashima was fuming, "She should know Nishizumi-San has barely enough experience! An eight panzer team is one thing. But over three dozen tanks? She doesn't have the ability."

"You don't know that Momo-Chan," Anzu pointed out, prodding Kawashima lightly, "Miho went to exceptional lengths to ensure our victory at the Nationals. If she could deliver then, she can deliver in the World Championships!" She finished cheerfully.

"Ah, Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari-San suddenly cried out. The girls all stared as she begin pelting towards the hanger doors where Miho now stood. Yukari threw herself at Miho, taking her by surprise as Yukari's arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Yukari-San, you are crushing me!" Miho spluttered. The tank-obsessed girl immediately let go and shrivelled away.  
"Sorry Nishizumi-dono. Forgive me!" Akiyama-Chan's submissive attitude was enough to make Miho giggle. It lightened her up, considering the dark circumstances. Latham turned around and walked back toward the hanger, smiling warmly. The General didn't do such thing.

"Nishizumi," he said sternly, "Have you got an answer for us?"

"Before I answer, I want to know the rules of the Championships. I don't want to put myself in a silly position and not be able to get out of it."

The rules are long and complicated Miho," Latham said, "Are you sure you want to hear them all now?"  
"Well, not _all_ of them, but please tell me the essentials."

Takahashi looked at Latham. Latham returned the stare, then looked back at Miho, a twinkle in his eye.

"Since we're going to need more than just a new commander, how about I tell all of your associates?" In an instant, every eye and ear was on him, watching and listened intently,  
"All right, if you insist." Latham grinned.

_The World Tankery Championships, more commonly referred to as the Internationals here in Japan, were started by the Americans back in the late 1980's. Being a primarily Western competition, the rules are a lot less restrictive. Boys are allowed in the Championships, World War Two veterans are allowed. People of all ages and both sexes can join up. Of course, the teams are still largely female, But don't be surprised to see an old man or woman here and there._

_Only nations that have built or designed tanks of their own before the 31st December 1975 are allowed to participate. For example, Australia has only built two tanks of its own before the specified time, but even though it only built two, it is still allowed to participate. However, India, who have only one indigenous tank design, cannot participate, owing to the fact that the _Arjun_ design came together in 1986. Nations with few modern designs designs, such as New Zealand, are absorbed into a host nation, in this case it being the United Kingdom and Commonwealth._

_If you hadn't already guessed, Nations can only compete with vehicles of their own design. So Iran and Israel, despite having had several tanks like the Patton and Centurion, cannot compete due to having no indigenous designs before 1975. Of course, this rule poses some problems. Italy did not build a tank from 1943 to 1981. To make up for this deficit, an exception has been made and two OF-40 tanks were allowed._

_Prototype and never-off-the-drawing-board tanks are allowed freely, unlike your country's National's. So the O-I heavy tank is allowed on your team._

_One last thing to note. Each team has a 'Weight' Limit. Depending on the number of vehicles built or designed by each nation, there is a unique weight limit in place. These limits change from battle to battle. Each tank has a set 'Weight' and if assigned to a team, that vehicles weight will be deducted from the Limit. For example, Germany might have a weight of 1000. A Panzer 2 might have 10 Weight Points, whilst a Maus could have 100. So Germany can choose to have either 100 Panzer 2's, or 10 Mäuse._

_These are your responsibilities Miho Nishizumi. Do you think you are up to it?_

Miho thought hard. She kept trying to find the downsides, but she couldn't seem to find any. Well, except for one.  
"That's a lot to do Latham-san. I don't think I could do it all by myself."  
"You will have a Sub-Commander Nishizumi," Takahashi spoke, before Latham could say anything, "She is a very capable and, if you accept, she will reach France about a week before we do."  
"You won't have to do _everything_. If you feel overtaxed, you can pass on responsibility to your second-in-command."  
"Of course, if you say no, the Team will not be able to compete and for the first time in the competition's history, Japan will not be there." Takahashi said morosely.

Miho looked around, at her friends, her team-mates. The Rabbits looked worried. The Duck's were encouraging. The Hippo's watched on, expectantly. The Turtle's were mixed, Momo being doubtful, but Anzu and Yuzu being more cheerful about it. Pazomi and Gomoyo had lost expressions on their faces, but Sodoko's eyes met with Miho's and she nodded in acknowledgement. The Auto-Club girls seemed to be indifferent to the situation, but a wink from Hoshino indicated their thoughts. Nekota removed her swirly glasses, revealing her soft eyes, relaying the Anteater Team's own thoughts. Saori, Mako, Yukari and Hana all gazed at their friend, silent. That is, until Mako finally broke it.

"We won't force you to make a decision," she said flatly, "But whichever route you take, I will follow you."

"Yes Nishizumi-Dono, Wherever you go, I will be with you!"

"And I will too Miporin!"

"I will back you up, no matter the path you choose."

The rest of the girls erupted in cries of encouragement. Only Momo didn't say anything.

Miho took all this in. Then she spun in Latham's direction. Staring deeply into his eyes, she said the words he had been looking for.

"Alright. I'll do it." And there was cheering. All the girls clamoured round her, hugging her telling her she had made the right choice.

Takahashi turned to the waiting driver of the Kurogane and spat out an order,

"Contact your Captain. Tell her to set course for Kobe. That is where our Sensha-Dou Team awaits." He turned back taking in the sight of dozens of girls mingling together. His hard exterior faded away and for the first time in a while, he smiled. It was small one, but it was there.

"Miho!" Momo caught the girl's attention with a sharp call. Nishizumi found herself face-to-face with the Student Council's PR Manager. The taller girl adjusted her eyepiece before speaking again, "I hope you know what you are doing Nishizumi. If you feel you are up to this, then I won't stop you." She laid a hand on Miho's shoulder, slipping in a rare smile, "Go get 'em Commander."


	5. An Appointment is Made

A quick note: The 'News' at the end of the last chapter was an accidental addition. It is meant to be in the story, but not yet! It will be coming back.  
I have also been asked about the 'Weight' Limits. It is not how it seems. For example, Russia, who built lots of vehicles, get less Weight points to spend. Australia, who only ever built two tanks, get loads. Weight also does not correspond to vehicular tonnage. There is no relation between the actual weight of the vehicle IRL and it's 'Weight' points.

_**Chapter 3: An Appointment is Made with Kobe!**_

Latham slapped his hands together as he returned.  
"General! I have just contacted the rest of the Board. The news of Japan failure to forfeit will be centre-piece on new-stations around the world tonight!" His grin suddenly faded when he saw that Takahashi's own frown had returned.

"Tell me Mr. Latham. You know more about ships than me. The breeze..."  
"Yes General, what about it?"  
"Has it, or has it not altered it's trajectory?"  
"You mean, has it changed direction? Well General, we're on a ship, it's very hard to tell when it's moving." Takahashi's frown intensified.  
"Mr Latham, it may just be me, although I am absolutely sure it is not, but I do believe this ship has not changed course."  
Latham kinked an eyebrow, "Annnddd why does that matter much?" Takahashi shot him a fierce glare, jolting the overexcited man's memory, "Oh! Whoops, sorry! Guess I got a little carried away when speaking to the Board. Shouldn't we ask the Captain to take the ship to Kobe?"

"I already have Mr. Latham! The ship has not changed course!"  
"Please! Stop calling me '_Mr. Latham_', I told you to call me-"  
"Forget about names!" Takahashi snapped, his resolve finally breaking wide open, "We've only just got the Commander to our Team; we still have to get at least four more teams; the ship has not changed course, contrary to my orders and you're worried about silly names! As the head of the International Tankery Board-"  
"_Commissionary_ Board." Latham pointed out.  
Takahashi shrugged off the interruption, "-You ought to know how seriously we take Sensha-Dou! I will not allow unheard orders! We shall go to the Control Island at once and I will order the Captain personally."

Latham was doubtful, "Haven't you considered that you _might_ not be able to give everyone orders?"  
"I am a General! I can give anyone an order!" Latham sighed in defeat. It seemed the excessive amounts of stupid that filled America had spilled out into the Pacific and created the man standing before him.

"General Takahashi!" Both men turned to face the driver of the Kurogane, her back snapped to attention.  
"The Captain will not and does not take orders from the SDF, unless absolutely necessary," Latham held Takahashi back before he could retort This is necessary! "However, the ships' overseer will meet you in his office at the airfield. I have instructions to return you there."

Latham could see Takahashi's volatile nature boiling up inside of him once again. He nudged the General and gave him a meaningful stare: Let me do the talking. Before he entered the little staff car, he turned back to the throng of girls and shouted,  
"Nishizumi-san!" he watched the girl perk up and come forward, just about visible, "Take this!" he cried, taking out a Championships rulebook from his jacket and tossing it at Miho, "I always carry one around with me. It contains everything you need to know about the Championships and more! I'll see you soon! Sayonara!"

"_Give me one good reason why I should have this ship turn around_. Sheesh. And here I was thinking 'We need to go pick up your countries tanks' was good enough!" Latham chuckled as he munched on some raimen, "Some of these overseers are real hard-cases I hear. Perhaps it's a good thing many people don't know the ships have them." He laughed throatily, even Takahashi joining in. The meeting with the Oarai overseer, the sort-of 'Mayor' of the vessel, had been a tedious affair. But eventually, the man had relented and allowed the ship to be steered towards Kobe. Now, Latham was getting some much needed nutrition, kneeling at a table with the pilots of the aircraft and the General.

"Heh, when they schooled me on the Gaiyu Boys College airship, all the Air-Teams used to joke about a shrivelled old man who walked the decks when everyone was asleep," one of the fighter pilots relyed, "No-one ever saw him, at least, during my stay that is. But there was always talk of boys leaving soon after late-night trips to the cafeteria. It was always blamed on this unseen man!"  
"Oh that's nothing," the T-400 co-pilot began, "Before I switched to aero courses, I was in Nimitz Battleship School for Young Gentlemen. There was no overseer, but the Captain used to slaughter you if you were found outside of your quarters. He's why I left. He keel-hauled the worst offenders, so I skipped when I was ahead."

"The British school-ships are very different from the Japanese ones. Smaller, but order is so lax that it's a small miracle the ships still run after so long!" Latham was indeed, exaggerating, but the memories he had of his own school-ship were preferably left in a dark place.

The telephone began to ring shrilly. The transport pilot reached over and picked up the receiver.  
"Konichiwa," he listened to the words from the other end, before he removed the phone from his ear and dutifully handed it to Latham, "Latham-san, Nishizumi Miho."

"Yes, Miho? How can I help?"  
"I've read the rules. I think I understand them now."  
"Good, good... I sense a 'But' coming on."  
"But... it's not the rules that are bothering me. But rather your choice of words earlier." This came as a surprise.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You spoke of Darjeeling, Kay, Katyusha and Anchovy. But you neglected to mention Onee-chan."  
"I beg your pardon?" Latham replied, not knowing Japanese familiar names.  
"My sister. Maho" Latham gulped in response, surprised at this.  
"Errrr, she chose _other_ responsibilities."  
"And my mother, Shiho?" He heard the apprehension in her voice. He knew little, but enough to know she wasn't on good terms with her mother.  
"She chose not to take what see saw as an 'inferior' team into battle."  
"Very well. I'm not surprised that neither of them wanted to take command of the team. I suppose shall see you when we reach Kobe in the morning?"  
"Yes. I shall see you at the port viewing area tomorrow. Goodnight Nishizumi-san."  
"Goodnight Chairman."  
_

The sun rose over the city of Kobe, lighting up the hazy sky and revealing the city to already be bustling with activity. Vehicles streamed through the streets, filling the air with noise. At the docks, container ships were being moved to offshore postions by tugs, pending the imminent arrival.  
The first many people knew of it was the distant call of an airhorn. Every fifteen minutes, the horn blew again, growing in intensity each time. At 8:15am, the horn was so loud, that windows rattled in their panes. Citizens looked out of their homes, wary. Those nearest to the coast found themselves in darkness, despite the early hour. They needn't have worried much, since the source of the blockage was making its way into the harbour.

The horn blew once more. It's location was no longer a mystery: it rested on a large cradle on the bows of a truly gigantic ship. The once calm waters of the bay became distressed as the massive propellers drew in huge amounts of seawater, even though the engines were on low power. People all over Kobe flocked to the coast to watch the massive vessel dock.  
Being so large in design, the ship couldn't dock normally at Kobe. Instead, it could draw close and rely on a large series of iron gantries to provide it with a connection the mainland. Six monstrous sea buffers, essentially giant pieces of rubber glued onto a hinged arm, rose out of the ocean in pairs. The space between them was large enough to encompass the approaching super-ship, but with other even larger vessels, they could barely hug the first half.

"Attention!" The Captain of the ship spoke into a ship-wide PDA, her voice echoing throughout the halls, "All hands, prepare for contact with Primary Sea Buffer." All over the city on the deck, cars were chocked, loose items in houses, shops and the main school building were secured in place and doors locked.  
"All hands, collision with Buffers imminent!" The first pair of buffers contacted with the hull, friction caused by the rubber building up, then releasing, causing the ship to shudder. Although the ship was not moving very fast, its girth required a large amount of force to stop it, more than even the largest supertanker.  
"Collision with secondary Buffers imminent!"  
The second pair of buffers began rubbing against the hull. The shuddering intensified as the the two pairs of buffers began to tighten their grip on the hull. When the ship reached the third and final pair of buffers, the ship's occupants braced themselves.

"Collision with Tertiary buffers imminent! CONTACT!"

The ship made a grinding noise as all three pairs of buffers began working in consort. But the main purpose of these monstrosities was to keep the ship from floating away. Suddenly, without any real warning, the buffers tightened around the hull, stopping the ship dead. The jolt could be felt by all, but it thankfully wasn't enough to damage anything.

"All hands, ship is secure. Stopping procedures are no longer in effect." Oarai Academy had arrived in Kobe. It's cargo was waiting.

The girls of Oarai all leaned dangerously on the edge of the safety rails, doubtless trying to get a better view at the new arrivals. The gantry bridge was just connecting to the Entrance/Exit ramp of the ship when the crowd of females above that particular area parted, allowing the Student Council and the Anglerfish Team to watch what were not just their new arrivals, but also their new responsibilities. The other teams were not present, but it was almost certain they too would be watching from somewhere. Diesel engines roared down below, the tiny specks beginning to make their way up the first of the gantries.

"Miporin?" Miho turned to face her friend.  
"Yes Saori-san?" she asked.  
"I was wondering. Latham-san told us that more modern tanks are allowed in the Internationals. I don't know my tanks much, but I've seen pictures of Cold War tanks covered in lots of weird bricks."  
Ohh, that's reactive armour," Yukari butted in, "It helps protect a tank from anti-tank missiles," she turned to Miho, "Speaking of which, surely that stuff isn't allowed? I mean, reactive armour and missiles."  
"No," Miho stated as the specks began to become more distinct, "That's why only vehicles from 1975 and before are allowed. Vehicles from that period that could equipped are either not allowed, or just have the armour off. We have nothing to worry about."  
The diesel engines of the tanks bellowed, getting closer, higher. They reached the fourth gantry and it finally became easier to discern what they where. Te-Ke's, Chi-Ha's, Chi-He's, Ho-Ni's, Ho-Ro's, Chi-To's, Ka-Mi's and rumbling at the very back, Type-61's, -74's and a small number of O-I's. Yukari was having a field day.  
"C'mon guys! Let's go see them roll by!" Akiyama shouted, before running off into the distance.

The rest of the Anglerfish followed her, catching up and meeting at the Entrance/Exit ramp, just as the first tanks clattered past. The heads of each vehicles Commander poked through the hatches, the mugs of other crew members appearing every now and then. As a group of tankettes passed them, Yukari erupted in confusion,  
"Type 94's? What good will they do? They've only got machine-guns."  
"Perhaps they use them for scouting Yukari-san." Hana pointed out calmly.  
'Perhaps I won't put them into the battle orders,' Miho thought. Truth be told, whilst something like that could be used as a scout, it's MG couldn't defend it from larger tanks.  
The procession took a few minutes as all 50 plus vehicles of the team made their way onto the Oarai Academy Ship. As the last of the three O-I's strained its engine to get it up on deck, a voice startled Miho from her wondrous stupor.

"Enjoying the show so far?" Lewis Latham asked.  
"Yes. It's good to see the vehicles under my command. I can't wait to meet the crews!"  
"Don't worry about that, you're scheduled to see them once they assemble in Hanger 5 of the ships airfield. However, there is one person who wanted to meet you before that," Miho looked at him expectantly, "The team needs someone they know and can trust. Not all of them trust you, since they supported other teams during the Nationals. One of the former command members will be meeting up with you right about... now!"  
All heads turned to face the gantries as one final vehicle charged towards the ramp. It was a rarely seen, barely known Type 98 Ke-Ni. On top sat a red haired girl, shapely legs adorned with cargo trousers. Brakes screeching, the Ke-Ni came to a halt and the redhead jumped off, allowing the light tank to continue up the ramp. She walked over to the barrier and vaulted over it. Upon seeing Latham, who had waved her over, her scornful looks faded away, returning a slight, troubled smile.  
"Hello Latham-sakka." She greeted him timidly, bowing.  
"Please, you no longer have any connection to the League, the Board, the Championships or anything any-more. You call me Chairman know. And you've only got yourself to blame." She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Please Chairman, I wasn't in on it, I swear!" He stalled her, waving her off.  
"It doesn't matter now. The damage is done," he turned to Miho. Saori was looking at the newcomer suspiciously, only to get a jab in the ribs from Mako."  
"Girls, meet Asuka." The girl flushed in embarrasment and annoyance.  
"That's not my name! You of all people should know I hate that nickname!"

"If's that's not your real name, then I'd like to know what it really is," Hana asked politely.  
"Yes." Mako mumbled.  
The redhead stood to attention and addressed Miho as her superior, "Former Executive Officer Ono Yushari reporting!"

"What the Chairman says. About me being in on it... it's not true you know. I knew about it, but I was as surprised as Chono-San was. The fact I blurted out stuff about trying to be innovative gave everyone who wasn't on the team the wrong impression. It's why they still trust me, despite everything. They know I panic easily whereas others do not. Of course, you don't believe me either..."  
"Now that's not true!" Hana snapped.  
"You don't seem to be the sort of person who makes such a stupid decision." Mako told her, a rare tone of comforting in there.  
Ono beamed at Mako, "Well, it's been a while since anyone made a compliment about me... I think that was a compliment anyway." Mako decided not to explain anything, Ono's bubbly demeanour making everything seem like a mess. Frankly, it was hard to see how she had such a high position. They sat in a cafe, eating sweet potato sundae's **(A/N I assuming that's what they are)**.

"Why did Latham call you Asuka?" Miho asked between spoonfuls, "Why don't you like being called that?" Ono shuddered.  
"One of the boys who used to be on the team was a massive anime freak. He watched everything from _Full Metal Alchemist_ to _Dragon Ball Z_. One day he comes up to me and says: Yushari-San, you look like Soryu-San. Of course, I didn't know who this 'Soryu-San' was, so he explains it to me and pretty much everyone else. According to him I look like this German chick in something called _Evangelion_. And no-one has stopped calling me that for three years!" She giggled a bit, more out of embarrassment than finding the memory funny, "And you know what? I take one look at a picture of Asuka Langley Soryu, one look in the mirror and I can see he was absolutely spot-on. Why do I hate it? Because that lame show has got nothing to do with tanks, that's why!" She laughed, only to notice she was the only one laughing and she timidly lowered her posture.

"Sorry. It's something I'd like people to not talk about, but it always feels right to tell of my problems."  
"It's alright Yushari-San," Miho told her, "I don't mind anyone confiding in me. That's what commanders are for isn't it?" Ono lightened up a bit. She gulped the last spoonful of her sundae and smiled at the Nishizumi girl.  
"Comon. Let's go see your new team. You're friends can come as-well if they wish-"

"Don't bother asking us that question, it'll always be a yes." Saori snarled accusingly at Ono, who cowered away.  
"OK! Next stop: Hanger 5!  
_

_We have just received word that Japan has found a new Commander for it's Tankery Team. This of course, means we will see Japanese tanks on the plains of France this year. I've gotta say, I'm surprised at the choice. Miho Nishizumi, commander of the unexpected winners of the Japanese Nationals, Oarai Girls High School. Apparently, the Russian team leader is looking forward to meeting her. We all know what that means Ladies and Gentlemen._

_So the Teams are as follows. It is unlikely any-more teams will be joining in, so here they are:_

**Australia and New Zealand**

**Czech Republic and Slovakia (Czechoslovakia)**

**France**

**Germany**

**People's Republic of China**

**Hungary**

**Italy**

**Japan**

**Russian Federation and Poland**

**Sweden**

**United Kingdom and Canada**

**United States of America**

_Who will go against who? Who will win? Only time will tell!_

**So my faithful readers, please leave a review on who you want to see go against Japan first. I await your decisions!**

**I also saw it a better choice to have Oz and Kiwi-land together as one team. It makes more sense, since they are closer to each other than Britain and Canada.**

**And also, I now have a massive favourite in Neon Genesis Evangelion. It shouldn't affect my work this time around, but expect there to be delays as I watch the show beginning to end.**


	6. News from Fanatica

**Hi guys.**

_Lone Warrior News_

**I have to admit, I have not progressed with this story much further. Unfortunately, my interests in HTTYD have waned considerably, but I am still hoping to continue this story. To show you I still care about you, I am putting together a sneak-peek at one of the idea's for a later chapter, though it is still far from being implemented into the story yet.**

**The upcoming 'proper' chapter will also be the last to implement the 1st person narrative format. I believe it is the main cause for my inability to continue this story.**

_Physical Impossibilities News_

**Ah yes, my CHERUB fanfic. Guess what? Lost interest. This is the story of my fucking life guys...**

_Sisterly Bonds News_

**The next chapter is coming along slowly. I've been watching the hell out of Evangelion. Don't worry, tonight is the last one I'll be watching for a while, at least until the english dub for Evangelion 3.0 comes out. But not even NGE can stop my love of TANKS!**

_SpinnyTrek News_

**Ehhhhh, there is none. Lost Interest... again.**

_The Time of Sorrow News_

**Recently been watching a bit of B5, so I might begin putting this one together again.**


	7. In Which We Meet the Sub-Commander

**Sorry for the delay. Been on an Evangelion Marathon, not to mention I've been on a course for a job. Hope you don't mind :)**

_**Chapter 4: In Which We meet the Sub-Commander**_

She stood on the prow of the ship. At the speeds it was travelling, they would reach France within the week. Oarai Academy would not be far behind, that is, if Miho had chosen to take the position. She doubted Miho wouldn't. It was that wanting to help factor that muddied the waters of doubt. She smirked. It made Her proud to be Miho's sister. She only hoped the bargain She had taken would pay off. Their mother had dirtied Her decision as disrespectful, but she didn't stop Her.

'I hope you know what you are doing Maho,' she had said, 'It would bring shame to the Nishizumi style if you were to lose.' And now, these words were being repeated to Her, almost daily, if not hourly. First, Itsumi-chan had begrudgingly gone along with Her decision, parting with those words. Then the Elefant crew. The crew of Jagdpanzer IV 15, Panther 11, the Maus, the Pz. IIIJ, every damn member of the school was telling Her that they hoped She knew what she was doing. It had become extremely irritating and finally, She had come here to get away from it all.

She watched as the last barriers to the Atlantic ocean opened up and allowed the school ship to exit the Panama Canal. From here, they would go straight across and dock at Brest, unload and make their way to Paris. Everything was set.

She heard footsteps approaching and another body began resting on the safety railings next to Her. She instinctively knew who it was without even looking.

"What is it now Itsumi-chan?"

"I thought I might find you here," Erika said, completely bypassing the question, "You always do when something gets you bothered."

She sighed, "Everything's alright," She lied.

"I've known you for too long to know that isn't true. They keep coming to me aswell," this garnered a wide-eyed stare from Her, "They ask me why you're doing it. Why I allowed you to go through with this. It's bugging me too," she paused watching She took this in, "There's one girl who just watches though."

She nodded, eyes closed, "Ritsuko-chan." Was all She said.

Erika hummed in agreement, "She owes her life to Miho. She was a bright, bubbly one before the incident and it seems she has become even more so since then. I haven't thought much about how different it would've been around her if Miho had stuck to the Style." Silence descended for a few moments.

It was She who broke it, "Ritsuko will almost certainly want to fight with her one day."

"I have already considered it, but I am not sure there will be space for her. We are submitting two of our teams to the International Team afterall."

"There will be space."

"I'm not sure there will be-"

"I will say that again: There _will_ be space for her." Erika reeled in surprise.

"You really are taking this stuff seriously aren't you?"

"In order to work with her, I must think like her."

"If you say so." Erika mused.

She laid her hand on Erika's shoulder, "Come on," She said, a small smile adorning her lips, "Let's go tell Ritsuko the good news." Erika chuckled lightly.

"Yes Maho. Let's."

888

"What do you _mean_ they won't help us?!"

"They are disillusioned that we don't have anything to give them that could possibly replace what we are asking for give us."

"But's only _three_ stupid tankette's! Haven't they heard of sharing?!"

"I don't think sharing counts here Momo-chan."

"I don't care! This is preposterous... and don't call me that!"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to look at the source of the outburst. Ono Yushari stood at the entrance of the meeting room, a shocked Miho just in front of her.

"That's another reason they call me Asuka," she hissed, "I get angry real quick." She marched into the room and plonked herself down on a plush cushion, fire in her eyes, "You can speak to them now Nishizumi-sama."

"Errrmmm, thank you," Miho siad nervously.

'OK, Nishi-san was quite elaborate," she addressed the new command staff, "She cannot give us three Ha-Go's in exchange for the three Type 94's we have. They have a friendly against Continuation in a few days and need combat capable vehicles. The Ha-Go's are needed." A chorus of groans was the response, "However, they can give us something else."

"Ooh ooh ooh! Let me guess! Errrmmmm, another Chi-To?"

"Type 98's?"

"Type 89's?"

"An O-I?!"

"Chi-Ha's! You can never have too many Chi-Ha's!"

Kawashima looked at the budding command staff in disgust, "Shut up! They'll probably give us a picnic hamper filled with stale sushi!" She stopped when she noticed Yushari staring dead at her, the blue eyes feeling like laser beams. There was very little that could sway Momo Kawashima, but this was one of those times and she sat back looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm afraid it's nothing quite as spectacular as an O-I," Miho stammered, "Chihatan has agreed to send us a spare Te-Ke and three Type 95 guns to rearm the Type 94's."

"Meh," Ono blurted, "I s'pose it's better than nothing."

"Ssooooooo," Anzu cooed, "When do we get there?"

"Just over a week from now." Miho answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go hook up with Chihatan and get that stuff now!"

"Is she always like this?" Miho jumped as Yushari appeared next to her.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But I can't imagine Prez any other way." Yushari raised her eyebrows, lips pushed out in a dumbfounded pout.

"Well here's a fact for you: This is going to be a _long_ week."

0000

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise! Be happy that Maho appears.**


End file.
